heartbeat_rpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Otecho
A young town filled with young people. Considered by many to be a great place to start adult life and overflowing with music. Summary After the group finally arrive at Otecho Chip immediately informs the others that the best way to find Stolas is to find her Conjurer who she describes as a "minstrel". Stating that if they were to find a crowd they would likely find her. Almost on cue they catch sight of a crowd listened to Patch playing a song; the girl leaving before Eve and the others can catch up to her. Heading after her quickly to her apartment building. After following Patch they quickly enquire about where Stolas is, Chip being aggressive as usual, she tells them that Luca can be difficult to make friends with and invites them inside only for the Toxin Mogwai to instead demand chickens first; sending the group south to Auramosa Plains to grab some. Once Eve and the others return Luca happily accepts the chickens, but still refuses to let them in, saying that since they took so long for a "simple task" that she's parched and needs a drink. Refusing to let them enter unless they can prove her some of her favourite tea. (Hei Cha). Finally allowing them entry once they provide her with it. As the group step in Luca welcomes them to her "Laboratory" only for Chip to immediately claim one of her Wisp experiments is attacking people in Outset. Luca responds by taunting the Minotaur instead and ignoring her question, instead focusing on Eve and Klein. Luca stating she will only tell the group about the Wisp she assumes is attacking others if they can defeat her. Chip quickly taking her up on her challenge. After Luca is defeated she tells the others that her strongest Wisp lives in Harbei, however Chip blackmails her to come with, stating she'll tell her location to the Den. Luca agreeing to join the party for the time being while the group head to Harbei. Sub-Areas Otecho Apartments This is where Eve and the party find Patch with their Mogs Shep and Luca. There are teas available for purchase at the lobby. Pocket Dimension There's a Pocket Dimension east of Otecho's Smallmart which can only be accessed when having Io in Eve's party, activating her partner skill to burn the plants in the way. Treasures Venomore - In a single box in the lower right apartment building. Familiar Perfume - In the stack of boxes in the house on the right side of town. Cupcake - In the trash can on the upper floor of the house on the right side of town. Mogwai (and other) Encountered * Luca (Boss) * Cache & Ad Hoc (Boss) Buyable Items Smallmart (First Time) Smallmarts add more items when you progress in the game. You can check all the information about Smallmarts here. Otecho Apartments * Taro Milk Tea – ¥500 * Yerba Mate – ¥500 * Oolong Tea – ¥500 * Black Coffee – ¥500 * Hei Cha – ¥500 * Matcha Green Tea – ¥500 * Peppermint Tea – ¥500 * Iced Cappuccino – ¥500 * Latte Macchiato – ¥500 * Hazelnut Coffee – ¥500 Trivia * The Oddball in Otecho Apartments "Nebraska Thunderstruck 9000" is a reference to "Your Makeup Is Terrible"https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oqGJ7I75aTE * A bong can be found in Patch's room described as a "lovely vase." * The dog bowl in Patch's room belongs to Shep. Music watson - ヴァニラ